


The Burn

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Dom Kurusu Akira, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Sakamoto Ryuji, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Ryuji hated the feeling of uselessness and tried to fix it. he ended up making it worse and upsetting Akira. Maybe it's time Ryuji understood how important he was to Akira.





	The Burn

Ryuji hated the burn of jealousy that curled in his stomach, watching as Akira clapped Yusuke on his shoulder for a job well done. He hated the realization that, recently, Akira had been asking him less and less to be a part of his team when they went into Mementos, especially now that Makoto, Haru and Akechi were a part of the team. And he absolutely despised that, even now, he would do anything, absolutely anything, to get those charcoal eyes to look his way and that voice to praise him just as much as he did the others. Instead of continuing to glare at Akira, he chose to look at a wall and scowl.

He also hated the small part of him that whispered, even here, he didn’t quite belong. That even among the Phantom Thieves, he didn’t quite fit in. Glancing over, he looked that their team and felt very...plain, very ordinary. I mean, he certainly couldn’t compare with Ann, the model, or Haru, the CEO’s daughter, or even Makoto, the student council president, but even among the guys, he found himself looking at Yusuke and Akechi and feeling adequate. Both of them were incredibly beautiful and he was very much out of place. 

Even looking at their Persona forms, Ryuji felt oddly ugly. They wore bright and interesting outfits while his was rather dull and ugly looking. He looked down at his gloves, clenching his fist before scowling and shoving his hands in his pockets, trying to resist the urge to rip his mask off and throw it at someone.

And yet, even still, that small traitorous voice whispered in his ear that, when it really came down to it, he wasn’t as strong as the others either. He swallowed hard and looked the team over again. It was true, wasn’t it? During the first few palaces, Akira kept him by his side because he was strong and the shadows had been weak to his power, but now? They very rarely found shadows weak to his power and made that was just another reason why he was slowly being replaced.

Ryuji felt his stomach drop. He was being replaced because he was weak, because he was useless. For a second, bile rose in his mouth, but he swallowed it and steeled his spine. No, he would not be replaced, he would not be forgotten.

“I just need to get stronger.” Ryuji muttered.

Determination filled him and suddenly, he knew how to fix this. If Akira wanted strong party members, he would become stronger. Strong enough to wipe the floor with any shadow they came across. As he got in the Monamobile, he was quiet, mind racing with all the things he could do to make himself stronger, never noticing the slightly worried eyes watching him.

The next day, Ryuji got up bright and early, laced up his running shoes and took a lap. It was hard and his leg ached, but afterwards, the sense of accomplishment he got was worth the pain. At school, he struggled to focus on his classes, his unfocused energy making it hard to sit still. As the final bell rang for the day, he rushed to grab his stuff and booked it out of class.

“Ryuji!” Ann said with a wave, Akira by her side.

He rushed right past them, some half-assed excuse escaping him as he bolted out the school and to the gym. Ann and Akira stared after him before looking at each other and shrugging. He changed quickly into his training clothes, not wanting to run into the track team right now as he got ready. After lacing up his sneakers, he started with a light jog before really pushing himself. His leg burned and ached the entire time, but he couldn’t slow down, couldn’t stop. He had to get stronger and his determination forced him to ignore his leg.

That night, when he got home, he collapsed into bed and fell asleep. The next morning, his leg ached like he had never felt before and though it nearly made him cry, he forced himself to get up and start running all over again. For three days, he continued this punishing cycle, forcing himself to move past his body’s own limits and keep going. The quickly came back to bite him in the ass on the fifth day.

His leg had burned all morning and though he was exhausted, he knew he couldn’t stop now, so he put on his training clothes and started to run. He was about half way through his first lap when his leg seized up. He hit the ground with a cry of pain and curled into himself. The pain was unbearable, and tears gathered in his eyes. He slowly pushed himself up, but his leg refused to take on any weight and he ended up  laying on the ground, panting and shaking.

As he stared up at the sky, he saw the clouds darken and winced. It was going to start raining soon and if he didn’t get to shelter, he could get really sick. Pushing himself up to his hands, he tried to drag himself back, but his leg gave a shot of pain and he collapsed back down. Covering his face with his hands, he realized he had royally fucked up. He was thankful his phone hadn’t fallen too far away, but now he had a decision to make; who did he call?

He didn’t even think to call his mom, she was working and she would be so upset with him for pushing himself so hard. He could call Ann, but that would most certainly end in a lecture and he was just not up for that right now. Maybe he could call Akira? Last time he checked, Akira liked to stay after school and hang out with different thieves. But the idea that Akira might be disappointed in him...He tried again to get to his feet, but his leg refused do it and he let out a loud curse, slamming his fist into the ground.

“Damnit.” he hissed.

Why did this always happen? Why did everything he tried to do go to absolute shit? Why couldn’t he do anything right? Those cruel whispers were back and he was reminded just how pathetic he actually was. He felt the first drop of rain hit his nose and caved. He dialed Akira’s number as he rolled over, staring at the sky.

“Akira? Yeah, man. It’s me. I uhhh kind of got into a little bit of trouble here.” he said softly.

“Yeah, I’m back behind the school. I could use some help.” Ryuji said, though his voice cracked.

“Yeah, ok.” he hung up and covered his eyes with his arm.

If his tears started to mix with the rain, no one else, but him knew it. He heard footsteps soon enough and looked up to see Akira coming towards him with an umbrella. He did notice that Akira looked to be running and smiled.

“Getting your steps in, huh?” he joked, though it fell flat.

“What happened to you?” Morgana asked, head popping out of his bag.

“Nothing. I went for a run and my leg seized up and now I can’t move.” Ryuji scowled.

Of course Morgana was here. The one person he really didn’t want to see right now was here. His luck couldn’t be worse. He looked away and tried to sit up, but his leg twitched violently and he cursed, falling back down as he grabbed his leg. He curled slightly in on himself and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Ryuji!” Akira and Morgana called startled.

Ryuji grit his teeth and tried not to scream, but Jesus, it hurt so much. The pain finally lessened and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He opened his eyes and the pain there made Akira frown.

“Can you walk?” Akira asked.

“I have no idea. I can’t even get up.” he muttered.

Akira nodded and turned around. With some careful assistance, Ryuji climbed onto Akira’s back and felt a flush cover his face as they started to walk. Akira was surprisingly strong and Ryuji wondered how he had missed that. As they walked, Morgana complained loudly about the rain, but Ryuji just buried his face in Akira’s shoulder.

“‘M sorry.” he muttered after some time and Akira blinked.

“What for? It’s not your fault your leg seized up.” Akira stated.

Ryuji shook his head and Akira hummed.

“Morgana, can you run ahead? We might need a nurse or someone to look at his leg.” Akira asked.

Morgana looked at them funny before running off. Ryuji swallowed hard and wondered what that was all about.

“So are you going to tell me what’s really been going on?” Akira asked in “That Tone”.

Ryuji swallowed hard, eyes wide. “That Tone” was never a good sign. Makoto liked to call it his “Joker Tone”, the tone he took when he was Joker and not Akira. When they were dealing with shadows and palaces, not daily life. The very serious, very daring and fucking sexy tone that made Ryuji want to listen to him forever. Very rarely did the tone get used in the real world, but when it did, it meant Akira was serious.

“I just went for a run, that’s all.” he lied, badly.

“Ryuji.” Akira put so much importance into his name that he almost felt stupid. 

He flushed again and buried his face in Akira’s shoulder. They were almost to the school now.

“I just...wanted to become stronger. For the team. For you.” Ryuji admittedly openly.

Akira hummed and nodded and Ryuji got the idea he wanted him to keep talking.

“I noticed….you’ve been asking the others to fight with you a lot more than you’ve been asking me.” Ryuji muttered.

Akira hummed again and Ryuji felt frustration build in his chest. He was about to start yelling, after all he was pouring his heart and soul out here, when Akira spoke. His voice was calm, cool and collected, but there was a hint of power in there that made all the words Ryuji wanted to say die in his throat.

“And you see that as me valuing the others over you? That they are more important to me than you are?” Akira asked.

Ryuji couldn’t have felt more like a small child than when he said that. Ryuji tried not to shrink back, but it was hard when Akira suddenly seemed so angry at him. He just gave a small nod, not sure what else to say. Akira hummed again and Ryuji felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when Akira’s looked over his shoulder, glasses tilted down and his eyes were tinged red.

“Then I will have to show you how much you mean to me. We are going right to Cafe Leblanc. Do not even think of fighting me on this.” Akira commanded.

Ryuji stared as Akira turned back around. By this time, the skies had opened up and they were drenched. Ryuji could feel and now see the muscles hidden under Akira’s clothes and he flushed. He so should not be checking out his leader like this! Yet, Ryuji couldn’t stop the warmth that run through his entire body at Akira’s words.

They made it to the school and Morgana huffed at them for taking so long, but Akira ignored him. With Akira’s help, Ryuji at least changed out of his training shirt and into his dry shirt, but his leg was so swollen that they couldn’t get his pants off, so they left him in his training pants. The entire time, Akira wouldn’t speak to him, wouldn't even look at him and Ryuji was starting to vibrate with the desperate need to fix this mistake, to make Akira happy with him again. His leg finally stopped cramping up, but it was still hard to walk and he had to lean on Akira’s the whole way to Cafe Leblanc.

When they got there, Sojiro was packing up and told them to switch the sign before he left. Morgana muttered something about going to the Sakura house and suddenly Ryuji and Akira were all alone. He had never been more scared than he was sitting on Akira’s bed, staring up at him.

“So…” Ryuji trailed off, not even sure what to say to him.

“Strip.” Akira commanded, that same Tone in his voice.

Ryuji stared, face flushed a bright red.

“H-Huh?” was his very intelligent reply.

Before he had a chance to ask more questions, he was pinned to the bed and Akira was leaning over him, smirking.

“I. Said. Strip.” Akira said sweetly as he popped the final ‘p’.

Ryuji’s body shook and he slowly pulled his jacket and shirt off with the amount of room he had, but his leg hurt too much to get his pants off easily. He gave Akira a pitiful look, but Akira didn’t seem bothered.

“I see their eyes on you, you know.” Akira said calmly as he knelt above Ryuji, not quite sitting on his stomach, but still close enough that Ryuji feel his heat.

“They?” Ryuji questions and Akira grins, something manic that make Ryuji wonder how much of Akira is in Joker and Joker in Akira.

“The team. Ann, Haru, I’ve even caught Akechi looking your way a few times. When we fight, when we run, even when we are just in the Monamobile. I’ve seen them staring at you.” Akira explained.

He got up suddenly, but Ryuji was too busy thinking over what Akira was saying to process that. The others...looking at him? 

“We’re on the same team right? Of course they would look at me?” Ryuji asked and Akira chuckled as he leaned in. 

Ryuji could smell his soap, something spicy that always made Ryuji’s toes curl a little, and coffee. It smells like home, but Ryuji would die before admitting that to anyone. Akira is right there, but not touching him and it’s odd how that never bothered him before, but right now, it is driving him mad.

“We are, but they want more than that from you. They want to have you, own you, possess you.” Akira purred.

Ryuji’s eyes must have been the size of dinner plates. He was staring at Akira with confusion and wonder. 

“More?” Ryuji parrots and it’s in a cute, confused way that makes Akira’s eyes light up.

“Right. They want to touch you like I am doing right now. They want to kiss you, hold you, adore you.” Akira said, taking the time to run his hands over Ryuji’s bare chest and oh right, Akira was still fully dressed while here Ryuji laying with half his clothes missing.

The warm hands made it hard to think, made it hard to figure out what Akira was trying to tell him. Ryuji was, after all, a very touch starved young man. He more often than not initiated the hugs and touches he got from the others, so to have someone else touch him so easily was incredible. And made what Akira was saying little hard to follow.

“I don’t understand.” he mumbled and Akira grinned.

“That’s ok.” Akira said simply and it was strange how those simple words did make everything ok.

Like as long as Akira said so, Ryuji was fine with not understanding what was going on. As long as Akira knew what was going on, Ryuji didn’t have to bother with figuring it out. It was like that in the Metaverse too, so easy to let Akira run the show and just follow his led. Ryuji wondered why he had never wondered about that before now. Ryuji was relaxed and letting Akira run his hands all over his chest and arms. It’s like Akira was memorizing each and every inch of him. Akira’s hands got to Ryuji’s waist and he gave Ryuji a look. With a little help and some tender hands, Ryuji’s pants and boxers came off next.

There was something extremely vulnerable about being completely naked in front of someone completely clothed. Akira seemed to stare him down hungrily and Ryuji was embarrassed to feel his already hard cock give an excited twitch. He covered his face with his hands, but they were just as swiftly pulled away.

“Don’t hide from me. I want to see all of you.” Akira demanded and Ryuji gave a small nod.

Akira stared him down and Ryuji laid there like a feast for the eyes before Akira leaned over to cup his face.

“What do you want me to do to you, Ryuji?” Akira asked.

There were a lot of things that popped into Ryuji’s head, so many it made him a little dizzy. Seeing Ryuji becoming worked up, Akira chuckled and started to pet his hair. It was such a simple thing, but Ryuji melted into it with a sigh. That felt so nice.

“You like that, huh? You like it when I pet you like this? When I touch you like this?” Akira asked as Ryuji nodded.

“Stand up.” Akira commanded as he pulled away and Ryuji had enough brain cells still working to do what he commanded.

His leg still hurt a bit, so he was forced to put all the weight on his other one, but Akira smiled, eyes alight and Ryuji felt good, happy even, that Akira seemed happy with him now.

“Can you kneel for me?” Akira asked.

His voice was rough and Ryuji bit his lip as he looked at the floor, he couldn’t ignore that would be painful.

“It will only be for a moment, promise.” Akira stated.

He sat on the bed and Ryuji slowly knelt on the floor and god his leg hurt, but when Akira placed his hand in his hair, it was like all the weight on his shoulders disappeared. His chest felt light, his mind felt free and he found himself falling into an place between sleep and awake he didn’t even know existed. He completely forgot about his leg until Akira gently pulled on his hair to get his attention. Now, when had he ended up with his head cushioned against Akira’s leg? He wasn’t quite sure.

“How do you feel?” Akira asked.

“Strange, man.” he admitted truthfully.

Akira tugged on his hair again and Ryuji stood up before he was being pulled onto the bed. Akira manhandled him like he was an oversized doll and truly, Ryuji could have cared less. His head was laying on Akira’s lap now and Akira was still petting his hair and god damn, his fingers were magical.

“Ryuji, do you like when I tell you what to do?” Akira asked, leaning back on his other hand, eyes trained on Ryuji’s face.

He let out a little hum and nodded. Akira’s eyes were on fire and Ryuji found himself getting lost in them. 

“Do you like it when I manhandle you?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Ryuji slurred a bit.

“And do you like it when I have complete control over you?” Akira finished.

“Yeah.” Ryuji muttered.

“Ryuji, do you want to be mine?” Akira asked after a moment.

Ryuji lay there for a moment, eyes locked with Akira’s and knew this answer would change everything. Akira continued to pet his hair as he waited.

“Be your’s?” he finally asked.

“Yes, mine.” Akira stated.

There was a strange fog that seemed to be appearing over Akira’s shoulder and he wondered suddenly if this was the work of some Persona rather than Akira’s own desires.

“What does that mean?” Ryuji asked.

“You will be mine. Mine in every sense of the word. And I will be your’s.” Akira stated.

That explained nothing, if Ryuji was going to be honest, but that feeling in his stomach was back. It curled and twisted delightfully and Ryuji found he liked that feeling a lot, especially when it was Akira making it happen.

“And if I say yes?” Ryuji asked, face flushed.

Akira smiled and leaned over. He tugged at Ryuji’s hair until he relented and let Akira do what he wanted. Akira tilted his head back and their lips were almost touching, but not quite and Ryuji was so rock hard by this point, he was pretty sure he could come in one stroke.

“Then the deal is sealed.” Akira whispered and Ryuji’s eyes widened.

“I am thou.” Ryuji muttered and Akira’s smile turned manic.

“And thou art I.” Akira cooed.

They kissed and the strange feeling in his stomach became unbearable. He whimpered into Akira’s mouth, let Akira’s tongue into his and all around let Akira do as he pleased. His eyes slid open as Akira pulled back and Ryuji wasn’t sure when they had closed.

“My Ryuji.” Akira cooed.

Ryuji flushed because, while it sounded cute on his lips, the tone it held was anything, but sweet. He shivered a bit, his erection still going strong and just like that, Akira’s hand wrapped around him. He squeaked, a very manly squeak at that before moaning harshly. Akira’s hand was wet and warm with something and he wasn’t sure what it was, but it smelt nice and god Akira’s hand just felt so good and he was just so hard and…

“Ryuji, listen to me. I need you to listen.” Akira commanded.

Ryuji peeked one eye open as he moaned and Akira was watching him, eyes red and hungry. Ryuji flushed deeper because that's all he could do and Akira was just watching him so hungrily and he wasn’t sure if he liked that look or if he should be scared of it and…

“Ryuji, come.” Akira demanded and Ryuji came like a fucking waterfall.

When he was done, he slumped back and sighed softly. His mind felt pleasantly warm and the other hand curling through his hair made him feel safe. As Akira crooned his name, Ryuji slipped into the world of sleep.

 

The next morning, Ryuji woke up and wasn’t sure what to do. He was laying in Akira’s bed with Akira pressed against his back, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach and while he should have probably gotten up and left, Ryuji found his eyes drifting closed once more. Vaguely, he was the foggy shape again and took in the white with black eye markings mask before he felt a soft kiss to his lips. As he drifted back to sleep, he heard a voice coo.

_ “My Captain.” _


End file.
